Tony, This is Hannah
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Ziva has a child and Tony's the father. She doesn't tell him that he's the father. I tried to delete my older one but it didn't work so R&R. I made changes. It's not going to be under the name of 'This Is Our Daughter'. Chapter 2 has some language in it. I'm warning you now.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Ziva David has a 2 year-old daughter, named Hannah David. The father is Tony but she doesn't tell him or anybody else.

~NCIS~ Chapter 1

One day Ziva had went to pick-up her daughter, Hannah, from the NCIS Daycare Center, so that they can go out to lunch for a little. Ziva seemed to have forgotten something upstairs in the bullpen. They both went upstairs, but Ziva saw only Tony, playing Tetris on his phone, in the bullpen.

'Good thing nobody else is here she thought to herself.

"Stay here" Ziva said to Hannah. So the girl listened to her mother. Ziva hurried to her desk to get her purse.

As soon as Ziva found her purse, Gibbs and Director Shepard came down from her office and almost to the bullpen. Ducky and Jimmy came up to the bullpen from Autopsy. And McGee and Abby from Abby's lab.

Jenny saw the little girl and said "Hi, my name is Jennifer Shepard. I'm the director of NCIS. But you can call me Jenny."

Hannah responded with a hi back.

"What's your name?"

"Hannah"

"Well, Hannah are you lost?" Everybody was starring at Hannah while Director Shepard was asking her questions, except Ziva. She was looking at everybody.

"No" said Hannah.

"Then who are you here with?"

"My mom."

"And may I ask who it is?"

Hannah pointed to Ziva and everybody starred at Ziva now. Gibbs broke the silence and said "Ziver, anything you want to tell us?" Ziva didn't reply.

Abby ran to hug Ziva and said "Congratulations Ziva! I'm so happy for you! What's her full name?"

"Oh uhhhh, Hannah David."

Tony was just starring at Hannah. She had the same skin color as Ziva. Her hair was dark brown just like Ziva's but it was wavy and down. Her eyes were Emerald green just like Tony's.

All of a sudden Tony blurted out "Who's the father?"

Ziva didn't respond and took her daughter out to lunch. She left Team Gibbs speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

When she came back from lunch, she dropped Hannah off at the NCIS-Daycare and went to the bullpen. She saw Team Gibbs including Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Jenny waiting for her. She continued walking to her desk.

It was silent but McGee, Jimmy, Abby, and Jenny all congratulated Ziva. She thanked them. All of a sudden Tony blurted out "Who's the father?" again but this time, everybody looked at Ziva. After what felt like a million year, she finally said "If I tell you guys…you promise to not get mad at me?"

Everybody agreed.

"The father is Tony."

Immediately everybody shot a glance at Tony.

Everybody knew they needed privacy. So Gibbs went off to get coffee, Jenny went to her office, Abby went to the lab, Ducky and Jimmy went down to autopsy, and McGee went to get a Nutter Butter.

Both of them walked over to the elevator, got in, and flipped he emergency switch. Tony began, he asked Ziva in a loud voice "Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter or why nobody else knew or why you didn't you tell us you were pregnant?! Huh? Why?"

Ziva didn't respond quickly. She waited a while and yelled back "Because Tony! Do you really want to know why?"

He nodded

"Because I didn't want to burden you with my pregnancy. You were dating that slutty bimbo Jeanne Benoit. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid!"

"Afraid of what? Huh Ziva! Afraid of what?"

Ziva started crying and said "Because! I was afraid you wouldn't love my daughter! Afraid you would leave because you don't want to be a part of her life."

"You don't have to be afraid. I would love our daughter as much as I love movie. And she's OUR daughter, not yours. Ours."

Ziva flipped the switch back on and ran away from Tony to the bullpen to her desk. Where she saw Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs first went over to head slap Tony two times.

"OUCHHH! What was that for boss?"

"Breaking Rule 12 and making Ziva cry."

Gibbs then went over to Ziva to comfort her. Gibbs told the team to go home. That they didn't have a case. That they finished it early.

~NCIS~

Ziva went to pick up Hannah. While going to the elevator, Tony tagged along. Tony asked Ziva if she was going to tell Hannah that he was her father.

Ziva said "Maybe. Only if he would be a real and a good one."

"I promise."

And Zi, I'm going to be here for you and her now and forever. I love you and Hannah."

Ziva just smiled and said "If you want to you can come with me and tell her."

Tony nodded and smiled. So they went to pick up Hannah.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

After they piked up Hannah, they went to Ziva's apartment. Ziva and Tony told Hannah that Tony was her father. Hannah was excited and hugged Tony.

"Now you can get marries and have more babies so I can have lots of siblings."

Ziva and Tony just starred at the child.

"BEDTIME!" Both parents said.

Ziva, Hannah, and Tony walked Hannah to her room. They read Hannah a bedtime story and said 'goodnight' and left Hannah to sleep.

Ziva and Tony went to watch a movie. Ziva snuggled with Tony.

Ziva began and said "Tony, sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay, but you have to let me be a part of her life. Be a good dad, that goes to her concert and ballet recitals."

Ziva nodded.

"Zi, about that thing Hannah said...what do you think about us getting married and having more kids?"

She turned to him and kissed him on the lips. He responded by kissing her back. They made out passionatley for 5 minutes. They broke off for oxygen.

Tony then asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him on Friday. She agreed.

So they went back to watching 'Ted' and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning when they woke up, Hannah went out to the living roomand saw her parents were sleeping. So she wanted to suprise them. Hannah then went to get a bucket full of ice and very very cold water. She then splashed it on her parents.

Ziva and Tony woke up in an instant. Tony catched the time and saw it was 6:25a.m. Ziva and Tony got up instantly and Ziva went to say goodbye to him. When they got the door they quickly kissed and said their goodbyes. Ziva gave Hannah a quick showerthen Ziva took a shower. It was now 6:45.

*~*N.C.I.S.*~*

Ziva drove to McDonalds first to get a quick breakfast for her and Hannah. Ziva got a vanilla iced-coffee and a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel. Hannah got pancakes and a chocolate milk.

Ziva had decided to introduce Hannah to the team properly. So when they arrived, she told Hannah what she was going to just nodded. When they entered the bullpen, Ziva saw only Gibbs and McGee, of course Tony was late. She told Hannah to sit at her desk. Ziva went straight to Gibbs and asked ifhe could get everybody to the bullpen so she could introduce Hannah properly.  
He then strode out of the office to get coffee. He then stopped and went back to Ziva and kissed her forehead and said "I forgot to congragulate you, she turned out beautiful just like her mother. And I got to hand it DiNozzo, he makes a great kid." He left Ziva with a smile on her face.

When Gibbs came back from getting coffee, he walked into the bullpenn and yelled a Tony.

"DiNozzo! You're late! AGAIN!"

"Sorry boss won't happen again"

Gibbs stoped in his tracks and turned around to see Tony and said "That's what yoou said last time! You have been ate this whole week!"

With that Tony just sat down. Hannah then ran to Tony and hugged him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note-Sorry I haven't updated in a while..I had it written down in my notebook for quite sometime now..but I just totally lost intrest in this story..so here it goes..**

Gibbs called Jenny, Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy down to the bullpen. When they arrived to the bullpen, Ziva began to speak.

"Ok, I wanted to introduce you guys to Hannah. I should've done this the proper way a long time ago. So here is Hannah David. She's two-years old. Born on May 10, 2009. Tony is the father. I didn't tell you because he was dating ht ethe bibo Jeanne Benoit. I didn't want to burden him with my pregnancy and child. I was kind of afraid he wouldn't love Hannah. So..any questions?"

With that, immediately everyone threw their hand up in the air.

"Ok, let's start with McGee."

"Ok, so Ziva, how come we didn't notice you being pregnant..I mean with the baby bump and all. Because you looked the same as you always do."

"Good question, well I wore on bigger clothes so you guys wouldn't notice the bump."

There was a crowd of oh's.

"Ok, Abby..go!"

"Ok when did you give birth? I mean you were like always at work.."

"That week I took of to say I was going out of town."

They went on and on with the questions until everybody was out of questions. Then Ziva introduced Hannah to everybody.

"ZIVA! ZIVA! ZIVA!"

"Yes Abby?"

"Can I watch her on Friday? I wanna play with her and we can have a sleepover!"

"Sure..I mean if she wants too.."

"Do you want to Hannah! We can paint each other's nails and toes and do our hair and stuff like that!"

"Sounds fun!"

"YAYAYAYAY!"

_Friday Night_

"Hannah did you get your things yet? You're just going to Aunt Abby's house for one night only."

"Ready mom! I can't wait! Aunt Abby and I are going to play games and eat and wwatch movies"

Tony came to pick Ziva and Hannah up. Then went to drop off Hannah at Abby's house.

Ziva and Tony went to an expensive restaurant. When they got to Ziva's apartmnt Tony walked her up. They said goodnight and kissed. They kissed passionatley. Ziva then broke it up. She ten asked him a question.

"I think we should watch movies.."

"Sure"

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know."

"I'll get the beers and popcorn. You choose a movie."

"Ok...I already watched all of...WAIT?! WHAT IS THIS?"

"What are you talking about this time?" She brought out the popcorn and beers.

"You have 007 Skyfall! I haven't watched it yet! How did you get it? This just came out into the theaters..."

"Let's just say I know people. Hannah and I watched it like a million times already! It's an amazing movie!"

"Don't spoil anything!"

They went to the couch and watched the movie until the were sleeping.


End file.
